Cosas de casados
by Selena Hudson
Summary: Charlas del matrimonio Finchel en la espera de su primer hijo. Capítulo Final, despedida de Cory.
1. El bebé de Finn Hudson

**Glee no me pertenece. Esta historia no es más que un juego imaginativo con Finn y Rachel. **

El bebé de Finn Hudson

- No puedo creer que Sony esté tan grande ¿cuánto tiene? ¿10 meses de nacida?- decía Finn Hudson desde la cama a su esposa Rachel que estaba en el baño realizando su ritual nocturno de belleza

- sí, ya sé parece que fue ayer cuando Mercedes nos contó que estaba embarazada, cuando nació la niña y ahora nos pide que seamos los padrinos...

-Por un momento pensé que te negarías a ser la madrina…

- ¿por qué me habría de negar Finn?, Mercedes es una de mis mejores amigas…

-Porque no te gustan los niños

- No es que no me gusten, es que todos los bebés son complicados, lloran, se ensucian, lloran, comen, lloran, duermen y lloran y lloran; sabes que ahora mismo, con tanto trabajo, no soy una mujer de mucha paciencia… es más creo que nunca he estado con un bebé más de una hora seguida.

- Lo sé, pero son lindos, son la mejor parte de dos personas que se aman y supongo que ese amor es el que te hace aceptar y lidiar con sus "complicaciones"

- ¡Guau! Sí que te impactó Sony…

- ¡Eso creo! - dijo Finn suspirando y con media sonrisa en su rostro

- ¡cariño! ¿Me pasas las píldoras que están en mi bolso?, ya se me está pasando la hora- pidió Rachel a su esposo desde el baño

- ¿cuáles?- dijo Finn tomando el paquetito de pastillas entre sus manos

-ya sabes cuáles…las anticonceptivas- dijo Rachel refunfuñando

-¡no están!- contestó Finn escondiéndolas debajo de su almohada

-¡Estoy segura de que aquí estaban!- dijo Rachel en cuanto salió del baño y buscó ella misma en su bolso

- Pues creo que estás perdiendo la memoria- comentó Finn apenas conteniendo la risa por su "travesura"

- ¡Dámelas! ¡Tú las tienes!

- no, no las tengo

- Finn… ¡me desespera que me hagas esto! –dijo Rachel molesta

- Toma- se resignó Finn con un suspiro, sacando las pastillas de debajo de la almohada

-Finn, no me hagas esto, ok, sé lo que pasa, sé que te mueres de ganas por ser papá, pero lo hablamos desde antes de casarnos, quedamos en esperar…

- Lo sé, pero albergué por un instante la ilusión de que podíamos…ya sabes, ambos tenemos el empleo de nuestros sueños, económicamente no tenemos problemas, tenemos una casa, un buen matrimonio… yo te amo, tú ¿me amas?…

- Sí te amo, mucho, ¿Por qué lo dudas? Además Cariño, dijimos que lo intentaríamos después de los 30, tenemos 28 no es como que falte mucho….

-No, supongo que no falta mucho- Dijo Finn esta vez con un dejo de tristeza

Rachel sacó la píldora del empaque y en cuanto estaba a punto de tomarla recordó a Finn cuidando a Sony: la cargó todo el tiempo que estuvo de visita, en cuanto la niña quería llorar buscaba la manera de entretenerla, incluso ayudó a Mercedes a cambiarla y a darle su comidita, todo esto, con una sonrisa enorme y un brillo jamás visto en los ojos de su esposo.

-¡basura!- dijo Rachel aventando la pastilla suelta y el empaque con las demás pastillas al bote de desechos

- Y ahora ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Quiero un bebé, dame un bebé!- contestó Rachel abalanzándose sobre su marido y llenándolo de besos

- pero bebés, complicados, esperar 30…lloran y lloran y lloran dijo Finn apenas con el poco aire que le dejaba su esposa

-sí eso hacen todos los bebés del mundo, pero este bebé va a ser el bebé de Finn Hudson- le respondió Rachel muy seria, parando momentáneamente los besos

- no , nena –dijo Finn poniéndose serio también - yo sé que de momento no quieres un bebé y lo entiendo, esperaremos, no te sientas comprometida por mi escenita de hoy…

- No me siento comprometida y tienes razón yo no quiero un bebé cualquiera pero estoy decidida, convencida total y absolutamente de que quiero un bebé de Finn Hudson

- ¡guau amor! ¿De verdad? ¡Decidida! Pero no entiendo… ¿cuál es la diferencia entre un bebé y mi bebé?

- Ya te lo dije los bebés son complicados y lloran y lloran y lloran… me desesperan, es más creo que me dan miedo y ganas de salir corriendo.

- ¿Y con mi bebé no te va a pasar eso?

- Estoy segura de que sí me pasará, pero entonces, ahí, a mi lado SIEMPRE estará su papá que me hará tranquilizarme y amarlo más mientras me ayuda a calmar a mi hijo para que no llore y llore y llore, mientras lo cuida, juega con él, lo alimenta o lo disciplina…esa, esa es la enorme diferencia entre un bebé cualquiera y entre un bebé de Finn Hudson… y por eso realmente lo quiero… ¿Tú lo quieres?

-Con toda mi alma- respondió Finn retomando los besos y apagando la luz.

**Pd: Historia escrita a lápiz y papel en una noche de tormenta ¿qué dicen? ¿Sigo?**


	2. El tío Kurt

- Vamos a pintar la recámara de verde, pero un verde clarito y podemos hacer que el techo parezca el firmamento

-Kurt pero creo que primero…

-¡UN VENTANAL!, eso, tenemos que convencer al grandulón de tu marido para que haga un ventanal, esa ventana tan chiquita no permite que entre ni el aire…

-¡Sí un ventanal se vería lindo!... ¿creo?

- Por su puesto Rach, aún no sé si voy a diseñar los muebles porque no tengo idea de la última moda en cunas, pero si no puedo, no me importa declararme incompetente y buscar una de diseñador…o si tus padres y Carole las conservaron, tal vez juguemos con la tuya o la de Finn…para que quede estilo Vintage

- ¿una cuna Vintage?

- una cuna Vintage, muebles Vintage….el armario tiene que ser enorme, lo pienso llenar de ropa porque los niños crecen metros por segundo y si es hijo de Finn va a crecer kilómetros por segundo…

-¿qué quieres decir con "si es de Finn"? por supuesto que será de Finn…

-¡hay por Dios!, tiene que ir a la mejor escuela, tenemos que reservar su lugar ¡ya!...

-¿escuela?...Kurt no creo que sea momento para hablar de su escuelas…

- La escuela marca el tipo de gente que conocerá, tal vez ahí encuentre a su esposa o esposo…

-¿en serio?, ¿estamos hablando de esto ahora?

-ok, veremos lo de la escuela después pero ballet si, ¡tiene que tomar clases de ballet! No importa si es niño o niña, es un acercamiento al arte y eso no está a discusión…

- ¡Cómo usted diga su majestad!… ¿algo más?-dijo Rachel entre divertida y asustada-

- pensándolo bien, mejor dos…dos ventanales serían perfectos….porque el de este lado puede prestarse para un balcón y podemos abrir una puerta al siguiente cuarto, ese que usa Finn como estudio, no creo que le importe y ahí podemos hacer un salón de juegos, y ahí habrá de todo créeme, vete haciendo a la idea de que tu jardín va a cambiar porque tenemos que poner los columpios, las….

Finn se acercó al umbral de la puerta, Rachel volteó y vio la salvación en él, con un dedo en los labios le indico que no dijera nada y poco a poco se acercó a su marido para llevárselo con prisa fuera del cuarto, dejando a Kurt hablando solo.

-¿hablaban de renovaciones a la casa?- Preguntó Finn a su esposa-Creí que ya habíamos terminado con esa parte…

- Sí-dijo soltando el aire con un resoplido- modificaciones por toda la casa para nuestro "aún inexistente bebé", no sé cómo se me salió, pero le dije que lo estamos intentando…

-Hay mi vida, ¿cómo dejaste que pasara eso?- dijo abrazándola por la cintura- ahora no nos dejará en paz hasta que sea un hecho que concebimos a nuestro hijo

- ¡no sabes lo que dices! ¡Eso sería genial!, pero tendremos suerte si nos deja en paz cuando el niño se case- contestó Rachel soltándose de su agarre y entrando a su recámara-

- ¿Ves?...tienes que llegar ya, no solo te voy a regalar a la mejor mamá del mundo, también tienes un tío que está loco, pero que te adora y una abuela…una abuela que no está loca pero que se va a volver loca en cuanto sepa que vienes- dijo Finn aún en el pasillo dirigiéndose a la nada-

-¿con quién hablas?

-con el "aún inexistente bebé"-respondió con naturalidad-

-¡Oh Por Dios!.. Voy a tener que hacer una cita con el psicólogo ¿crees que nos hagan descuento si vamos en familia?


	3. Noche de graduación

- ¿Estás segura de que tenemos que ir?-Dijo Finn mientras se retorcía en su traje de gala

- Si Finn, estoy segura, somos parte imprescindible del evento- dijo saliendo de su vestidor ataviada en un vestido corte princesa, color verde menta

-¡Waw! Cada que te veo pienso que no puedes ser más hermosa y entonces te vistes como hoy y creo que nunca vas a parar, tu hermosura crece y crece ¿algún día dejarás de ser tan hermosa?…

-aww ¡Gracias mi amor!- dijo dándole un suave y corto beso en la boca- espero nunca dejar de ser hermosa ante tus ojos, los demás no importan

-los demás tendrían que estar ciegos para no ver lo linda que eres… ¿me ayudas a anudarme la corbata?

-¿algún día aprenderás a anudarte la corbata?

-no creo, mientras seas mi esposita no creo necesitar aprender nunca...

-tienes razón, no tienes necesidad alguna-se acercó a él y empezó a maniobrar con la cinta-

-¡No muy justa, sabes que me asfixia!

-Listo, ya está ¡guapísimoooo!

- Sigo sin entender porque tengo que vestirme como pingüino para ir a donde no quiero ir…

- No estás vestido como pingüino, en mi opinión eres de los pocos hombres que se ven perfectos en traje de gala… ¡tienes el porte!

-¿en serio?, bueno entonces no me podría vestir así sólo para ti y no vamos a ningún lado…

-¡No entiendo por qué no quieres ir!, es la cena de reunión de nuestra generación, tenemos que festejar que hace diez años nos graduamos del McKinley, fuimos los reyes del baile en ese entonces, todos esperan vernos yo espero ver a todos mis amigos…

- Todos nuestros amigos pertenecían al club Glee, y a ellos los vemos siempre que podemos, si quieres verlos ahora, podemos improvisar una parrillada en el jardín, no entiendo para que todo esto…

- para darme gusto a mí, yo si quiero ir y no voy a ir sin mi fabuloso marido para presumir…

- ¡Eso, por eso no quiero ir!, esto no es más que una fiesta para dar rienda suelta a una lucha de egos, todos presumiendo todo…

- Ok, tal vez sea así, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo?, Tú también tienes mucho que presumir o ¿acaso no estás orgulloso de ser el director general del departamento de deportes y artes a nivel estatal?¿ No te enorgullece ser el maestro del año en tú escuela?¿no te encantaría contarles que tu banda ya tiene un lugar fijo donde tocar?...no…¿no quieres presumir a tu esposa?

- Si, si, si y por supuesto que si…

-¿entonces?

-entonces nada, ¿ya nos vamos?

-Finn…

-¿qué?

-¿cómo nada? ¡Dime!

-Es que…a estas alturas de la vida ya no solo se presumen a las esposas, trabajos y casas…todos presumen a sus hijos…

- ¡ah! ¡Ya!-dijo Rachel bajando la mirada-

- Ves, por eso no te quería decir, sabía que te pondrías triste…

-¡No estoy triste cariño!, ya nos estamos ocupando de eso ¿cierto? Lo que sucede es que me doy cuenta de cuánto quieres ser padre y eso me conmueve porque me da la certeza de que serás el mejor y soy tan afortunada de tenerte, tu hijo, algún día, también será afortunado- dijo dándole un beso apasionado-

- Si sigues así de cariñosita, me quito de una vez por todas el traje de pingüino y estoy seguro que tu vestido le podrá hacer compañía y entonces a la única amiga que veremos será a nuestra cama…

-No, no, no, ¡enserio quiero ir!, pero lo que dijiste puede suceder perfectamente cuando regresemos…

Finn no podía creer lo rarita que se estaba comportando Rachel, en toda la velada se la pasó platicando con sus amigas y casi ni le hizo caso, de pronto Queen subió al escenario con Santana y empezaron a cantar "Take my breath away", Rachel lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al centro de la pista, mientras bailaban parecía que el tiempo regresaba. Él tenía los ojos fijos en los de ella cuando en un instante todos hicieron un círculo alrededor de ellos soltando suspiros de admiración…

- Rachel ¿Por qué todos nos miran?

- Porque eres bellísimo, eres Sexi -rió- eres una persona única a la que todos admiran y…..y por eso- dijo Rachel dándose la vuelta para que Finn tuviera a la vista la pantalla del escenario que parpadeaba con estrellitas de colores formando la frase

_*FINN VAS A SER PAPÁ*_

La alzó en vuelo, mientras gritaba a todos, como si no lo hubieran leído

- ¡voy a ser papa!

- Waw- Dijo Mercedes- ¡Todo un milagro de noche de graduación!


	4. Síntomas

-¡amor ya llegué!-saludó Finn sin obtener respuesta

-¿nena? ¿Qué estás preparando?-un agradable olor lo llamó a la cocina, pero Rachel no estaba ahí

-¿Rach? ¿Dónde estás cariño?-echó un vistazo al jardín que seguía húmedo por la reciente lluvia

-¿a dónde fuiste hermosa? Se supone que comeríamos juntos, no me dijiste que saldrías-preguntó mirando una foto de Rachel vestida de novia, mientras subía las escaleras

- ¡Rachel!-dijo preocupado al verla en la cama-¿estás bien?¡te sientes mal? ¿Llamo al doctor?

-¡Hola, amor!, ¿doctor para qué?-contestó una somnolienta Rachel

-No lo sé-dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza- me preocupé, son las tres de la tarde, el último lugar en el que esperaba encontrarte es en la cama, tú eres muy activa, no haces esto…pensé que te sentías mal-explicó mientras se recostaba a su lado

- ¡Tranquilo!, estoy bien, lo que sucede es que toda la mañana estuvo lloviendo y parecía que cada gotita de agua que caía me decía ¡duerme, Rachel, duerme!-sonrió mientras se acurrucaba con su marido

-Pues a mí me parece perfecto que tú, señora Hudson, duermas todo lo que quieras, así tu cuerpo recupera un poquito de la energía que estás perdiendo por estar formando y albergando a mi bebé-dijo recargando ligeramente su cabeza en el pequeño bultito en el vientre de Rachel

- ¡eso!, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió?, el tener muchas ganas de dormir es otro síntoma ¿no?

-si

-sigo creyendo que este bebé da síntomas muy extraños-se quejó Rachel

-amor, el que tengas sueño no es un síntoma extraño y el doctor ya te explicó que el hecho de que no tengas náuseas, ni vómitos, es algo bueno, diferente porque casi a todas las mujeres les da, pero no es extraño…

-¡lo sé!-dijo con la voz triste, conteniendo el llanto

-¡no!, ¿qué sucede nena? ¡No llores!

-Es que hoy tuve un síntoma horrible….y…y tú no estabas…

-¿qué sentiste?-la preocupación volvió a la voz de Finn

-Sentí… ¡siento una tristeza enorme por Jhon! mi amigo de la Universidad, ¿lo recuerdas? Te lo presenté en la boda

-ok…Sí, lo recuerdo ¿qué con él? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver con los síntomas?-preguntó Finn más tranquilo al notar que sólo se trataba de un pequeño drama producido por las locas hormonas de su mujer

-él tiene una pequeña granja con establo, un estanque, mucho pasto... muchos caballos-suspiró-¡muchas va-cas!

-¿qué con la pequeña granja?-preguntó Finn con paciencia

-la granja la renta para fiestas de niños, ahí los pequeños conviven con los animalitos y aprenden a cuidar el medio ambiente

-¡Eso es genial!, tal vez algún día, cuando el bebé nazca podamos visitarla…

-de hecho me lo encontré en el teatro, vio la pancita, se emocionó y…y me hizo prometerle que algún cumpleaños del niño lo haríamos en su granja… ¡eso es lo que me pone triste Finn!-dijo de nuevo a punto del llanto-¡Que no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa a Jhon! Y él estaba realmente emocionado…

- ¿por qué no vas a cumplir tu promesa?

-porque no puedo volver a ver a la cara a ningún animalito….ni pollo, ni caballo, ni borrego…ni….ni ¡vaca!-soltó por fin las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo

-¡Tranquila, mi amor!

-no, Finn, es que tú no entiendes, fue realmente espantoso, nunca pensé que me pasaría…

-¿el qué?-preguntó Finn descontextualizado

- ¡El síntoma!, estamos hablando de eso, ¡Finn no seas distraído! ¡Pon atención!-regañó a su esposo

-Ok, estoy atento, ¿el síntoma es… -dijo cerrando los ojos pensando que un nuevo regaño se avecinaba

- ¡Un antojo!...un feo y despreciable antojo- dijo escondiendo la cara- sucedió en la mañana, encontré la carne para hamburguesas que compraste y pensé en prepararte una, yo comería la mía con carne vegetariana ¡cómo siempre!, pero la tuya olía tan delicioso y la mía ¡no!… no me resistí… ¡me la comí! ¡Te imaginas…pobre vaca!

- ¡Hey! no comiste la vaca entera ¡Fue un simple antojo!...no te puedes castigar por eso...-dijo apenas conteniendo la risa

-¡No te rías!-Dijo regañando, pero empezando a sonreír también- fue ¡Un horrible antojo!, toda mi vida he sido vegetariana, no necesitaba eso… ¡te lo dije! Bebé da síntomas extraños…

**¿Qué haces si un sábado lluvioso arruina tus planes? Te quedas en casa y escribes **

**un capítulo de tu Fic. Gracias por leer. xoxo.**


	5. ¿Niño o niña?

-¡Justo a tiempo! Estos pasteles ya están listos para empezar a decorar-decía Carole a su nuera

-¡Decorar es mi parte favorita! – contestó Rachel mientras ponía manos a la obra

-¡Y tienes talento para decorar! ¡Gracias por venir a ayudarme cariño!

- Es lo menos que podía hacer, este año Finn y yo no ofrecimos nada para el Festival de Caridad

-No te preocupes, todos entendemos que estén totalmente enfocados en mi futuro nieto

-¡o nieta!-dijo Rachel tocando su ya notoria pancita

-¡O nieta!-sonrió la futura abuela-¡aún no puedo creer que no sepamos que va a ser!

-Lo sé, a estas alturas todas las mamis ya saben si será niña o niño pero es un hecho que en cada ultrasonido este bebé sólo muestra su espaldita y no nos deja averiguar…

-Bueno no hace más que guardarnos la sorpresa, antes así era, te enterabas del sexo de tu bebé hasta que nacía

-No creo soportar hasta el día del parto, ojalá la próxima vez se deje ver, muero de ganas por saber….

-La abuela de Finn decía que si tienes antojos salados es niño, y si son dulces niña…

-¡Es un Hudson! tengo antojo de todo y créeme cuando digo que de todo es TODO, hasta de cosas que jamás imaginé comer- Contestó Rachel apenada-

- sí, lo entiendo, ¡yo también pasé por eso!- mencionó Carole riendo– tal vez…uhm, recuerdo una técnica, ya sabes nada seguro más bien un método rústico: se trata de colocar tu argolla de matrimonio colgada en una cadena de oro, después la pasas frente a tu vientre, si la argolla gira en círculos es niña y si se mueve en forma de péndulo es niño…

-¡Intentémoslo!- dijo Rachel quitándose su anillo de casada y la cadenita de su cuello

-¡Niña!- Gritó emocionada Carole al ver el movimiento de la sortija

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó Burt Hummel desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina

-¡nada amor!, solo estamos intentando saber el sexo del bebé con métodos caseros y nos resultó ¡niña!

- ¿En serio? ¡Yo juraría que es niño!-Dijo Burt

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-dijo Finn entrando en la cocina y en la charla

-uhmm… la pancita tiene forma de punta, si fuera redonda sería niña…-contestó el futuro abuelo con naturalidad

-¡No entiendo de dónde sacas esa idea!-regañó Carole, yo no veo más que un hermoso bultito en el vientre de Rachel… ¡sin puntas!...

-Si yo tampoco veo puntas-rechazó Finn

-Ok, yo no dije puntas, dije "forma de punta" y es sólo una idea… -se defendió Burt

-¡Bueno! creo que seguiremos esperando hasta que tú digas-dijo Rachel al bebé decorando los pasteles e ignorando la pequeña riña de entre su esposo y sus suegros

-o-

- ¡Finn deja de mirarme! Ya te dije que yo tampoco le encuentro forma a la pancita y si la tuviera no es algo seguro, es sólo una vieja teoría sin fundamentos -regañó Rachel al notar que Finn no dejaba de mirar su vientre

-Lo sé, pero mamá y Burt aumentaron mi ansiedad por saber

-Yo también me muero de ganas por saber, sobretodo porque quiero que decidamos su nombre, pero mientras el bebé no se quiera dar la vuelta, no hay manera…

-¿qué quieres que sea?-preguntó Finn curioso

-ya te lo dije sólo me importa que nazca saludable…

- que nazca sano es también mi mayor deseo, pero alguna preferencia debes de tener…

-¿Tú tienes preferencia?-Los ojos de Rachel denotaban curiosidad

-Sí

-¿qué quieres que sea?-preguntó ahora Rachel

-Hey ¡yo pregunté primero!

- Está bien-suspiró Rachel- lo decimos al mismo tiempo ¿va?...1, 2,3

-¡Niña!

-¡Niño!

-Waw- dijo Finn riendo

-¿Niña?-Preguntó Rachel sorprendida

- Sí, que sea igual a ti… dicen que las niñas son más cercanas a sus papás…

-Pero…si es niño igual lo vas a amar ¿cierto? Porque aunque yo prefiera una mini-copia de Finn, amaría incondicionalmente a mi hija… ¡sería mi muñequita!…-dijo Rachel un poco preocupada

-¡Por supuesto mi amor! Amaría igual a un niño…jugaría rudo con él, le enseñaría a componer autos, a tocar la batería…

-¡genial!-dijo interrumpiendo con un beso a su esposo-además es el primero, con el segundo tendremos uno de cada uno…aunque ¡quién sabe! también podríamos repetir y entonces intentarlo e intentarlo hasta tener de ambos…

-ok-dijo Finn tragando saliva, imaginándose con 10 bebés gritones

-eso nos deja con la idea original… ¡qué nazca sano!- apuntó Rachel

-Sí, es lo realmente importante…

Rachel peinaba su cabello enfundada en un camisón de seda que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo cuando sintió de nuevo la mirada de su esposo

-¡Hey! Ya deja de mirar ¡no hay picos, no es redonda!-dijo molesta intentando ocultar su pancita- además ya dijimos que de verdad no importa si es niño o niña…

-Lo sé pero no es sólo tu vientre lo que veo

-¿entonces?

-¡toda tú!, eres hermosa, pero tu cuerpo con mi hija o hijo es simplemente ¡perfecto!…


	6. Mami

-Mami ¿no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-preguntaba Finn a su madre al despedirla de casa de sus suegros-puedo llevarte y regresar por Rach

-No, mejor quédate con ella, te necesita, además tienen que llevar los regalos del bebé… cariño no te preocupes, voy a ser abuela, pero no soy tan anciana como para no saber cómo llegar a mi casa sola

-está bien mami, cuídate, ¡te quiero!…nos vemos mañana

-¡Adiós hijo, Adiós Rach, adiós bebé, los quiero!-decía Carole mientras se despedía - ¡hasta luego señores Berry! ¡Gracias por todo!

-¡adiós Carole! ¡También te queremos mucho!- gritó Rachel mientras luchaba por quitar sus zapatos desparramándose con su enorme barriguita en el sillón de sus padres

-¡esto estuvo genial! ¡Mira cuántos regalos!-dijo Finn emocionado, después de cerrar la puerta tras de su madre

-¡Y la mejor parte es que por fin acabó!-suspiró Rachel mientras se recostaba en el sillón

-¡lo sé mi amor!- dijo Finn dando un beso a su esposa- voy a llevar rapidísimo los regalos al coche, así pronto nos vamos ¿me esperas?

-No Finn, en unos momentos empieza una maratón, pasará por la casa y pienso participar en él-dijo ella en tono irónico

-¡qué graciosa!-regañó Finn

-¿Muy cansada princesita?-preguntó Leroy sentándose junto a ella y empezando a darle un masaje de pies…

-Algo papi… ¡gracias!, fue un ¡baby shower increíble!

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, como es el tercero que te hacen, pensé que el nuestro sería aburrido…

-¡Para nada, por mucho, este fue el mejor! gracias, gracias, gracias-decía mandando besitos a su papi

-¡Atención! –Gritaba Hiram bajando desde las escaleras sosteniendo un paquete-¡Este es el último regalo del día para el futuro nuevo miembro de la familia!

-¿otro papá?-regañó Rachel- ¡me parece que están exagerando!, este bebé ya tiene suficientes accesorios, ropa y pañales como para dejarlos de herencia a sus propios nietos…

-No estoy exagerando, estamos hablando del bebé del año… y necesita todo de lo mejor -decía Hiram muy serio

-¡Está hermosa Papá!-dijo Rachel al desenvolver el paquete, encontrando una pulsera de oro con el nombre del bebé ¡De verdad, gracias!–contestó Rachel empezando a soltar unas lagrimitas- por la fiesta de hoy, por los regalos…por el cariño… ¡por todo!

-Nada que no te merezcas mi hermosa princesa-respondió Leroy mientras la abrazaba

-No llores mi niña, tu papi tiene razón, eres nuestro mayor orgullo y esto no es nada comparado con la enorme felicidad que nos das desde el día en que naciste…-anotó Hiram

**-o-**

-¿estás triste nena?-preguntó Finn al ver que su mujer no se emocionaba al acomodar la ropita y demás cosas que les acababan de regalar

-¡no! – contestó ella

-No sabes mentir, no a mi

-Triste no, probablemente más sensible que nunca… tal vez melancólica

-¿quieres contarme?

-No

-¡Rachel!-Dijo Finn en tono de súplica

-¡otra vez no vino!-suspiró- Ni a esta fiesta, ni a la que organizaron las chicas del club glee, ni a la que me prepararon mis antiguos compañeros de NYADA y no tiene pretexto a todas estuvo invitada –dijo tratando de ser fuerte para no empezar a llorar

-Yo creo que algo muy importante la detuvo… tal vez algún problema…

-¡no creo!, igual no importa, solo pensé en ella porque Queen dijo que no hubiera soportado ninguno de sus partos si no hubiera estado su mamá a su lado y porque Tina dijo que los primeros 40 días de su hija fueron mejores gracias a los cuidados de su mami

-sabes que no vas a estar sola, tendrían que matarme para que te dejara pasar por el parto sola… y cuidarlos… ¡ya está arreglado lo de mis vacaciones!…dos meses Rach, dos meses para estar los tres solitos, juntos, adaptándonos… siendo una familia

-¡Y eso me hace tan feliz mi amor!-dijo besando a su marido y empezando a sonreír- sé perfectamente bien que cuento con mis papis, con Carole, con mis amigos… pero sin ti…si tú me faltaras, sería incapaz de siquiera respirar así que ¡gracias!

-No tienes por qué dar las gracias, hacerte feliz es mi mayor felicidad…

-¡te amo!-sonrió de nuevo Rachel

-¡yo también te amo, mucho!-contestó Finn- pero creo que deberías ir a dormir, fue un día agitado… yo voy por los últimos regalos al coche, los acomodo y te alcanzo…

-Perfecto, ¡te espero en mi cama!...-dijo Rachel seductora- ¡no tardes!

Antes de dirigirse a su recámara Rachel dio un último vistazo al cuarto del bebé, todo era perfecto, con la cuna que Hiram y Leroy le obsequiaron cubierta con las mantitas que tejió su suegra, con los juguetes que a diario compraba Finn, con un armario lleno de ropa y pañales, obsequio de sus amigos y fans, con el único lugar que Kurt le había dejado decorar donde ella había puesto una cajonera con una lámpara que al encenderla proyectaba estrellitas en toda la habitación y con la pared llena de fotografías de cada uno de los integrantes de su familia

-No sé porque nos pusimos tristes mi pequeño ángel, todos te aman, tu papi te ama, mami te ama y siempre va a estar presente en cada uno de los momentos importantes y simples de tu vida, ¡no la necesitamos!-dijo mientras quitaba la foto de Shelby de la pared y la guardaba en el primer cajón, escondiéndola a la vista…

**Otro capítulo de sábado… gracias por leer **


	7. LLEGADAS Y DESPEDIDAS

-¡No quiero ir!…se quejaba Finn

-¡tienes que ir!- replicó Rachel-Anoche me contaste que dejaste papeleo pendiente, si no vas hoy que es lunes, no vas a estar tranquilo en toda la semana, es más no vas a estar tranquilo en todas tus vacaciones y ¡en serio te necesito calmado!

-Voy a estar tranquilo en casa, al pendiente de ti, no me perdonaría si empezaras el trabajo de parto sin mí…

-Yo no te perdonaría que me dejaras TERMINAR el trabajo de parto sin ti, empezar…..lo puedo superar, sabes que los niños de mamás primerizas tardan en nacer, si hay algún aviso de que ya es hora, te llamo, estás a menos de 40 minutos de casa, créeme, para cuando llegues aún no habrá pasado nada...

-¡Está bien!, pero entonces promete que ante la mínima molestia que tengas, así sea la más mínima, me llamarás…

- ¡no!

-¡Rachel!

-No te puedo prometer eso, porque a estas alturas todo es una pequeña molestia…no duermo, camino como pingüino, soy torpe…soy un globo…, te prometo que te llamaré sólo si empiezo a sentir dolor o se rompe la bolsa de aguas, en ese momento, no antes…pero entonces tú tienes que prometer que si lo hago, te comportarás como un verdadero padre juicioso y no manejarás como loco y así evitarás cualquier accidente…Amor… ¿entiendes?

-Sí te lo prometo-dijo Finn en un susurro… ¿sabes? Aún no entiendo cómo le haces para que siempre sea yo el regañado…

-No te regaño amor, clarifico tus pensamientos-rio Rachel-Ahora vete, estaremos bien…entre más pronto te vayas más pronto regresas… te amo…

-0-

-¡Vamos a abrir la puerta bebé!, no tengo idea de quién sea a esta hora de la mañana, pero que inoportuno al tocar justo cuando tú y yo estamos intentando dormir- decía Rachel a su enorme barriguita mientras abría la puerta de su casa

-¡hola Rachel!-dijo Brittany contrastante, llena de energía

-Hola Britt ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pasé a ver si ya había llegado el pequeño unicornio

-no, como puedes ver... aún no

-¡qué raro! Pensé que ya estaría aquí

-Yo también, créeme, Finn y yo pensamos que nacería la semana pasada, al ver que no llegó, el fin de semana hicimos de todo para provocar el parto y nada…

-¡me urge que nazca!, es un privilegio para nosotros los unicornios conocer a otro unicornio desde que es un bebé

-¡A mí me urge más! este bebé me tiene ¡muy, muy cansada!-dijo Rachel en tono de sufrimiento

-¡Oh lo siento!... tal vez se esté escondiendo, ¡eso hacía yo!

-¿te escondías? –preguntó la futura mamá

-siempre, de todo y mi mamá tenía que tocar base y salvarme, solo así ella lograba que saliera para comer, si no, podía pasármela todo el día escondida

-¡ah ya! ¿Cómo un juego de escondidas?

-¡Sí Rach! –Contestó la rubia-¿puedo intentarlo?

-¿el qué?-Rachel se desconcertó

-El tocar base y salvar por él, tal vez le teme a algo y con eso se anime a salir…

-ok –dijo riendo Rachel- después de toda la comida picante y llena de especias, de las largas caminatas, de tomar mucho té de frambuesa, no hace nada de daño intentar algo más

Brittany corrió hacia el árbol más cercano y tocándolo gritó:

-1, 2, 3… a salvo por mi y por el bebé de Rachel y Finn que está escondido en su mami

Luego corrió de nuevo hasta Rachel quien no dejaba de reír

-¡Listo bebé!-dijo tocando la pancita de Rachel- Tía Britt ya te puso a salvo de duendes malvados y brujas regañonas, puedes salir, aquí sólo te esperamos un hada bailarina del reino cantor, un gigante tierno del reino amoroso y yo, un lindo unicornio como tú… ¡listo Rach! Con eso ya no tiene nada que temer…

-gracias Britt, ¡soy un hada! me encantó, esperemos que el bebé te haya entendido

-¡Lo hizo…! ¿Me avisas cuando llegue?

-¡dalo por hecho!-contestó Rachel aún en medio de risas y siguió riendo hasta después de despedir a Britt y entrar de nuevo a su casa

-¡bebé!-gritó aún entre risas pero asustada mientras caminaba por la sala en busca de su sillón favorito- ¿en serio? ¿De verdad esperabas que tu tía hiciera eso? ¡Aww! ¡Eso dolió nene!...está bien-dijo exhalando fuerte-¡si estamos listos, estamos listos…! tiempo de llamar a papi…

**-0-**

-Llegué-dijo Finn dando un portazo y entrando como loco a su casa- Rach ¿dónde estás? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?-preguntó entre gritos mientras subía las escaleras

-Aquí, él y yo seguimos aquí todavía-dijo Rachel desde la bañera, señalando su pancita-Finn no puedo creerlo te dije que tranquilo y ¿qué haces? Llegaste en 20 minutos de un camino de 40, todo está bien, las contracciones son pequeñas y espaciadas

-¡vamos al hospital! ¿Ya llamaste al doctor?

-No, aún no es tiempo del hospital, ya llamé al doctor y dijo que debemos esperar a que duren más de un minuto y sean más constantes…

-¿entonces?

-entonces nos toca relajarnos mientras empieza lo divertido

-¿qué hago?

-te invitaría a meterte con migo en la bañera, pero estoy tan enorme que no queda espacio, mejor siéntate aquí-dijo señalando el suelo y cántanos a mí y a tu hijo…

-cantarles, ¿qué quieres que les cante?

-No sé, cualquier cosa

Finn comenzó a cantar "i´ ll stand by you" mientras masajeaba los brazos de Rachel y sentía, cuando ella se estremecía, el momento en que tenía una contracción, terminó de cantar…

-¿Cómo vamos? ¿Quieres que siga cantando?

-No, quiero salir de aquí y darte un beso porque cantas hermoso, en toda nuestra vida el bebé y yo siempre vamos a estar agradecidos de que cantes mejor de lo que bailas…-rió- y nunca, nunca nos cansaremos de oír tu voz…

-¡oh mi amor! Te amo tanto-contestó Finn mientras la ayudaba a salir de la bañera y le daba un suave beso

Rachel se vistió con la ayuda de su marido con la ropa cómoda que tenía previsto usar para ir al hospital, se recostó mientras esperaba a que aumentaran las contracciones, Finn la acompañó tomando su mano…

-¿crees que seremos buenos padres?-preguntó ella

-Seremos los mejores

-¡tengo miedo!

-¿de que el bebé llore y llore y llore y llore…?

- No, eso ya no me asusta, ¡tú espantaste ese miedo! tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre, dicen que las mamás siempre se guían por lo que aprenden de sus propias madres para cuidar a sus hijos y yo no tengo un buen ejemplo…

-yo también estoy asustado nena, y tuve un nulo ejemplo de padre durante mucho tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que lo lograremos porque estamos juntos tú y yo amándolo con toda nuestra alma y eso me da la certeza de que somos lo mejor para él…

Se quedaron durante mucho tiempo en silencio, cada vez que ella tenía una contracción lo apretaba fuerte, algunas veces sólo de la mano, otras se aferraba al brazo completo de su marido, hasta que consideraron que era tiempo, llegaron al hospital y tras las revisiones pertinentes tanto a Rachel como al bebé determinaron que aún faltaba algo de dilatación, los volvieron a dejar solos esta vez en el cuarto de hospital, Rachel se quejaba ante el dolor y Finn la masajeaba o la abrazaba según lo que ella le pidiera, después de una de las más fuertes y luego de mucho silencio, ella volvió a hablar

-¡Tengo miedo!

-No lo tengas, ya te lo dije estoy seguro de que seremos los mejores padres del universo

-¡eso ya lo sé!, ahora tengo miedo del dolor… es insoportable y aún falta… no voy a aguantar, no voy a poder…

-¿pedimos la epidural?

-¡no, yo puedo!

-Sí, si puedes yo lo sé pero entonces concéntrate y sé mi princesa valiente, siempre has sido valiente…

-mentiroso, ¡tú siempre has sido valiente por mí!, quitas cada cosa que me pueda dañar del camino para que no sufra

-Tú también eres valiente

-recuérdame un momento en el que haya sido valiente…

-nuestra primera vez…

-¡Finn!

-tenías miedo, ambos teníamos miedo, entonces yo me arrepentí de entrar en tu cuerpo cuando vi tu carita de sufrimiento, y tú ignorando tu propio dolor, me dijiste que siguiera, que ese pequeño dolor te transformaría de niña a mujer, entonces supe que eras mi princesa valiente…esto es parecido…es un gran dolor, pero va a trasformar a una gran mujer en una gran madre…

-buen ejemplo, buena comparación señor Hudson-dijo ella mientras se perdía en otra intensa contracción

El tiempo de pujar para sacar al bebé llegó, ambos estaban orgullosos, aún faltaba lo más difícil pero habían recorrido la mayoría del camino según lo planeado, sin una gota de medicamento para el dolor. Con cada esfuerzo de su mujer, Finn sentía que se le rompía el corazón, pero la sostenía fuerte y le daba ánimos sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía con su hijo, cuando el bebé empezó a asomar la cabecita sintió la cumbre de la felicidad cerca, soltó a Rachel cuando por fin pusieron a su hijo en sus brazos y se sintió el dueño del universo, llevaba al bebé al pecho de su mami, cuando escuchó a una máquina sonar muy fuerte…

-¡señora Hudson!-gritó una enfermera

-¡Su presión bajo! –afirmó el doctor cortando urgentemente el cordón del bebé y otros médicos empezaban a rodear a su Rach…

-¡Tiene que salir señor Hudson!- le dijo alguien mientras le arrebataban de los brazos a su hijo y lo empujaban fuera de la sala de partos…

**-0-**

-Finn ¿dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás mi amor? ¿Por qué no te veo?-decía Rachel mientras caminaba en lo que parecía un inmenso cuarto obscuro

-¡No lo ves porque él no existe, tú tampoco existes!-dijo una voz llena de dolor

-¡Finn, Finn, Finn!-llamó ella corriendo pero topándose siempre con algo que no veía…se cansó de llorar y se tiró en lo que parecía el suelo

-¡hola!-dijo un gran hombre bañado en luz

-¡Finn!- se levantó ella aliviada

-No soy Finn- le respondió la voz calmada

-¡No juegues conmigo!,-dijo Rachel empezando a llorar –otra vez tengo miedo, casi no te veo, pero tu voz, te dije que amo esa voz y la reconocería en cualquier parte

- no soy Finn, aunque me gustaría serlo… por siempre. Soy parte de Finn o Finn es parte de mi, depende del lado que lo quieras ver… sólo vine a pedirte que regreses con tu familia

-¡regresar! ¿a dónde Finn? me estás asustando más de lo que ya estoy

-Rachel escúchame, no soy Finn, soy una especie de… ÁNGEL que siempre está al lado de tu esposo, yo, lo dirijo, digamos que siempre le digo que hacer o como actuar. Después de tener a tu bebé saliste por unos momentos de tu dimensión, pero tienes que regresar porque un hermoso niño está esperando a su mamá, porque ella le prometió que siempre estaría con él, en los momentos importantes y simples de su vida

-Regresar es lo que más quiero, pero no entiendo…si tú eres parte de Finn y siempre le dices qué hacer, porque me estás dando órdenes a mí…yo…yo no tengo un ángel, ¿es porque tengo una religión distinta?

-No, no es por eso Rachel-rio el hombre- Tú ángel está muy triste y dolida, por eso no pudo venir

-¿Por qué ella está así?—preguntó la siempre curiosa Rachel

-Porque me tuve que alejar de ella

-¡No, no lo hiciste!-regañó Rachel- si tú eres parte de Finn y ella es parte de mí, no te puedes alejar

-No te preocupes me alejé, pero no la dejé, ella siempre me tendrá

-¿Eso significa que Finn también se alejará de mí?-preguntó ella preocupada

-No, él y yo somos parte el uno del otro pero no somos uno mismo, es más ni siquiera llevamos el mismo nombre, tienes que ir con él, él siempre estará contigo…. ¡sé feliz!

Cuando Rachel vio unas lucecitas de colores, supo a dónde caminar, pero antes se acercó al hombre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le preguntó su nombre…

-¡hola preciosa, despertaste! -Rachel abrió los ojos y vio a Finn

-¿Mi hijo?

-Nuestro bebé está perfecto, la que me dio un susto fuiste tú, bajó tu presión, te desmayaste, pero estás bien

-¡Claro que estoy bien, estás aquí!

-¿Dónde más podría estar nena?

-Creo que alguien tiene hambre-entró una entusiasta enfermera con un pequeño bultito en las manos

-¡espere!-dijo Finn arrebatándole el bebé a la enfermera y dirigiéndose a Rachel -creo que antes tengo que hacer las correctas presentaciones: Rachel Hudson te presento a Ale…

- ¡A Cory Hudson!-interrumpió ella tomando en sus brazos a su niño- Es, es hermoso, es perfecto…-dijo acercándolo a su pecho

-Nena ¿cambiaste el nombre?-emocionado ante la escena pero desconcertado por el cambio

-Sí lo hice, tenía derecho ¿cierto?...si era niño yo elegía el nombre

-Pues sí pero ya lo teníamos decidido…

-¿no te agrada?

- Cory- dijo Finn repitiendo el nombre-¡Sí me gusta!...es cálido y familiar….-dijo mientras le daba un gran beso a su mujer.

**FIN**

**-0-**

**A MODO DE EPÍLOGO**

La casa de los Hudson no podía estar más alegre, era el tercer cumpleaños de Cory y todos estaban ahí, incluyendo a la abuela Shelby a quien su nieto la convirtió no sólo en abuela si no en una verdadera madre para Rachel. Gritos de niños, pláticas de adultos, juegos por el jardín y una pareja de enamorados en la terraza, solos disfrutando de su amor…

-me encantan las noches estrelladas-comentó Rachel

-Look at the stars so fara wey* – cantó Finn

-Me regalaste una estrella-recordó Rachel- ¡Tú eres mi estrella! Pero no eres lejana

- soy una estrella, que está aquí por siempre-dijo señalando el corazón de Rachel

-¡Por siempre! –repitió ella

-¿Me cuentas otra vez el cuento del ángel? –pidió Finn a su esposa

-¡Ya te dije que no es un cuento que de verdad pasó!-regañó Rachel

-ok, ok, no te enojes, pero sí cuéntame, sabes que todos los 13 de julio me gusta escuchar esa historia, porque de ahí sacaste el nombre de mi hijo…

-Está bien…llegué a un cuarto muy obscuro…

_*verso de "we´ve got tonigh" último dueto de Finn y Rachel_

**-0-**

**Escribir historias no es lo que más me gusta, yo amo leer, y a veces escribir poesía, pero quise experimentar la narrativa con Finn y Rachel porque en verdad los amo. Así nació mi primera historia "EL FINAL DEL JUEGO" la cual aún no sé como terminar, pero prometo hacer algo. La creatividad con la que estuvo hecha esta historia estuvo llena de lluvia, si leen mis notas la empecé como una historia chiquita el día que una tormenta tropical llegó a mi ciudad y me quedé sin internet y sin luz, más adelante escribí cuando una lluvia fuerte canceló mis planes de salir a patinar con mis amigos y hoy, este final lo escribo en medio de una tormenta de lágrimas, porque créanme no hay ni una sola palabra de este último capítulo que no tuviera una sola de ellas. Gracias por su confianza, por permitirme entrar en su imaginación y leer mis tonterías. Lamento mucho su pérdida que es también la mía y recuerden FINCHEL IS FOREVER y Cory es inmortal en sus recuerdos y en los míos. **


End file.
